


通往永恒的门扉

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: fate世界观，魔术师佐助x英灵鼬。





	通往永恒的门扉

四战结束之后，宇智波佐助开始寻找让人不老不死的灵药。

寻找的旅途自然是艰辛无比，充满奇遇，不过那并非故事的重点，没有叙述的必要。总之，不知该说是幸运还是不幸，最后他真的找到了灵药。

自那之后，两百年过去了。

现在，宇智波佐助是一个魔术师。说得更详细一点，他正在替某个名为迦勒底的人理存续机构工作。为了解决被示巴透镜观测到的人类危机，这个机构从各国招募优秀的魔术师，将他们培养为战斗人员。

魔术师们面对的任务极其危险，为此，他们使用了魔术世界中最高等级的使魔——从者。来自于史实、神话、传说中的英雄们在死后由于人们的信仰成为了英灵，以人类的能力，虽然无法召唤英灵的本体，却可以召唤其分身，也就是从者。

接下来所记录的，便是宇智波佐助与他召唤的一个从者在某个特异点所度过的平凡一夜。

 

萤火虫飞舞在深夜的竹林中，莹莹的绿光照亮了水边的鹅卵石和草地。在风的摇动下，林中层层叠叠的声响汇集起来，给夏夜增添了一分喧嚣。

佐助在小溪旁缓缓坐了起来。他的身体仍然因为刚才的强行瞬移处在不适中。这次任务的敌人相当执着，在意识到败局已经注定时，引发了工房的自爆。他能保持无伤和从者一起离开现场简直是奇迹。

魔术师转向身边陷入昏迷的从者，一番检查后，确认了他也没有受伤。不过他发现，他和从者之间的魔力通路被阻断了。大麻烦。从者能够存在，依靠的是魔术师提供魔力。如果一直得不到魔力，从者会变得虚弱，甚至消失。在这种情形下，魔术师通常会和从者进行体液交换——一种古老却有用的魔力补充方式。佐助再次对自己没有受伤感到庆幸。

不老不死的灵药并不会让人多出几条性命。永生者如果被砍下脑袋，刺穿心脏，依旧会像常人一样死去。事实上，宇智波佐助曾经数次遇到威胁性命的情形。在紧要关头，除了勇气和智慧，他能活下来靠的是意志，绝不想死，相信自己绝不会死的意志。

连本人也不明白那种如火般的意志从何而来。毕竟，永生者的记性很差。漫长的岁月让他们增长了知识和经验，但累积的疲惫也侵蚀了他们的记忆。

他偶尔会因此烦恼。最近的一次发生在召唤鼬时。

宇智波鼬在迦勒底的英灵召唤阵里出现时，并没有说定番的台词“Servant Assassin，遵从召唤而来”云云。看清自己的御主后，强烈的冲击下他说出的第一句话是“为什么”。

从者现身时会被赋予必要的知识，也就是说，Assassin知晓魔术师并不应该存在于这个时代。

魔术师并未理会从者震惊的神色，喊着“哥哥”就冲了上去。失去平衡的两人倒在了召唤阵里，房间里顿时扬起尘土。混乱的久别重逢场面持续了十几分钟，最后他们终于开始正常的对话。

「为什么活到了现在？」

「吃了不老不死的灵药。」

「为什么要追求不老不死？」

「......忘了。」

听到这个答案，从者不动声色。魔术师猜测，鼬是在观察自己是真的忘了，还是不想说。其实两者都不是，追求永生的理由，他只记得一半：为了哥哥。可是，应该还有另一半，应该还有什么，把鼬的死与他的生联系在一起。但他不记得了。

从者最后说，想起来的时候，告诉我。

 

自从召唤了Assassin，魔术师度过了两百年来最愉快的一段时光。无论去哪个特异点执行任务，他都只带着鼬，还总是趁行动间隙在异国他乡吃喝玩乐，堪称堕落。

「我听说魔术师的修行非常严苛。」有一次鼬这样对他说。当时鼬正抱着一堆包裹走在街上，嘴角沾了一点奶油——那是一分钟前魔术师喂他奶茶时留下的。

佐助听懂了话里隐含的批评。他侧过身，伸手抹净了鼬的嘴角，又把手指放进嘴里舔了舔。

「我听说一位有名的中国诗人写过“春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。”」

博学的从者听到这句诗，耳根立刻开始泛红。

当时那个可爱的神态现在想起来也令他心跳不已。魔术师叹了口气。没错，他们确实总是彻夜不眠，做的事却和诗里的描述完全不同。除了制定作战计划和聊天之外，最多就是接吻而已。每当他想要更进一步，从者就会找各种理由敷衍过去。

但是现在，从者毫无防备地躺在他身边。竹林里没有别人，和迦勒底的通讯失效了。一切好像在提醒他，无论做什么都不会有任何后果。

……为什么我会有这样的念头？魔术师定了定心神，告诉自己这只是一个正常的推论，不能说明什么。

魔术师又想，我其实持有正当理由。不通过体液交换的方式向从者输送魔力的话，从者会消失。

可这反而令他不安。这是不是让欲望披上了正当借口的外衣？他害怕自己从中感受到哪怕一丝隐秘的愉悦和兴奋，这几乎像是一场考验，试探他是否会堕落至道德界线的另一侧。

佐助俯身靠近从者，发梢垂落在从者身侧，两人的头发像是纠缠在了一起。鼬平稳地呼吸着，在佐助投下的阴影里，他的轮廓越发淡了下去。佐助心里一震，下意识地向他的脸伸出了手。在触碰到之前，魔术师停了下来。

不想让鼬做任何他不愿意的事。这与后果无关，与法律无关，与神明无关，甚至与良心无关。

摇曳的心安定下来。

「看来，得先让你当一回白雪公主了。」魔术师苦笑道。

他低头，撬开从者冰凉的嘴唇，舔舐品尝对方的舌尖，牙齿与牙齿磕碰在一起。那是一个甜腻绵长的吻。

鼬慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

佐助直起身，含笑道，「醒了吗，可惜我并没有骑着白马。」

从者的眼神迷离，显然还未从混乱中清醒过来。接吻交换的体液只提供了一点魔力，不足以让他立刻恢复。

「佐助，我感觉不到你。」他坐起来扶着额头说，语气罕见地有些焦躁。

「我们的连接被阻断了。」魔术师摊手。「现在为了给你提供魔力，我们最好是做那件事。」

预料中的沉默。鼬毫不费力地理解了这句话。他略微偏过头，垂下双眼。佐助从那神态中捕捉到了一丝忧愁。他捉住鼬的手，用力握住。

鼬眨了眨眼，细眉缓缓舒展开来。他从魔术师温暖干燥的掌中抽出了手，开始脱自己的衣服。

衣衫一件一件滑落，光裸的身体置于面前，佐助却蹙起眉头，满眼愕然。

「为什么？」他的声音在颤抖。

「无辜的怪物。」Assassin带着无所谓的微笑说。

佐助对这个词并不陌生。

在英灵的世界中，传说会变成真实，后世的评价会对现世的从者造成真正的扭曲。遭到这种诅咒的从者会持有名为“无辜的怪物”的技能，外貌甚至内心都会发生改变。著名的例子包括，护国英雄弗拉德三世因为相关的吸血鬼故事太过出名，被召唤时长出了本不存在的爪子。再比如，那个身为剧院魅影原型的人，也因为作品的影响，容貌化为了异形。

而Assassin的情况稍稍有些不同。

在他消失后，相关机构立刻将他列入了通缉名单。这造成了两个影响，第一，尽管众人绝口不提，但没有人无视传单上宇智波鼬惊人的容貌。第二，人们普遍认为，这是个嗜血无情的狂人，力量和残忍程度都迈向了极端，拥有异于常人的思维。

结果便是，在从者正常的外表下，他没有心脏。

这很容易理解。由于其所作所为极大地偏离了社会对“人”的要求，他毫无疑问被看作是“非人的怪物”。“没有人心”成为了将他和一般人区分开来的重要特征。

修辞手法最终化为了诅咒。不足为奇，语言原本就在魔法世界中拥有惊人的力量。

总之，此刻呈现在佐助眼前的，是从者心口上刺眼的红黑色伤疤。以左胸的某处为焦点，蛛网一般伸出了十数条经络，覆盖了整个左胸。简直像是在表明心脏已经被挖出来了一般。

「......你的诅咒是？」

「没有心。」从者冷静地说，像是在谈论与己无关的事。

佐助将手覆在从者的左胸上。一秒，两秒，三秒。没有任何震动传来。手无法控制地颤抖了一下。这无限逼近死亡的现象唤醒了某个记忆。大雨，雷鸣，呼出的白气，宣告着一切告终的逐渐模糊的视野，昭示着一切并未结束的如血残阳。

冷汗渗了出来，指尖开始失温。他求救般看向手背上的三枚令咒——没有消失。这意味着从者没有死。真是可笑，他嘲讽自己，竟然害怕到条件反射一样地去确认鼬是否还活着。

明明他早在两百年前便已死去。

从者沉默地观察着魔术师的反应，终于开口说，「我们可以用背后位。」

魔术师怔了一怔，遂摇头，「别说傻话，哥哥。」

他的手从左胸慢慢抚上锁骨。伤痕的温度比周围更高，令他产生了被灼伤的错觉。最后手停在了颈侧。细腻的皮肤下摸不到脉搏。拇指划过从者形状优美的喉结，从者对这极具威胁的姿势毫无反应，仍旧用深邃沉静的目光看着他。

佐助搂住鼬的腰，让他向自己靠过去。

沉默而激烈的吻。掠夺，侵袭，肆虐，佐助在口中尝到了血的味道。他明白为什么此前从者不肯脱下衣服。并不是因为自卑和害羞。若是换做别人，或许理由就是这些，可佐助非常清楚，鼬会这么做，只是不想暴露他持有无辜的怪物这一诅咒。一旦暴露，佐助必定大受刺激。

英灵想要保护自己。

魔术师很生气。他像是变回了思春期的叛逆少年，对他人的保护不满，对尚未成熟的自己不满。他更不满的是，从者竟如此淡漠地看待加诸己身的诅咒。当然，没有谁比他更清楚，宇智波鼬就是会这样做的人。可是哥哥越镇静，他越恼怒。

怒气、欲望，以及本人也未察觉的沉痛掌控了魔术师的身心。他的吻也粗暴，抚摸也粗暴。英灵如此坚定，如此纯净，对一切丑恶全盘接受，不为任何人、任何事动摇，这让佐助想到了曾在教堂门前见过的圣徒雕像，曲线完美，材质珍贵，慈悲地注视这世间，仿佛永远洁白，永远闪耀。

不，佐助将手移向从者的隐秘处。他要将英灵从圣坛上拉下来，让他坠入人间。

 

鼬渐渐喘不过气，脸颊泛起红色。他的两膝被佐助分开，勃起的分身前端渗出透明的液体。失去魔力供给的从者十分虚弱，他无助地紧抓佐助的后背，魔术师玄色的外袍衬得他的双臂更加白皙。两个人身下鲜嫩的草叶被压倒、折断，散发出清新的香气，这不断提醒着从者，他们正身处毫无遮掩的野外，幕天席地。

云影移动，深沉的黑暗笼罩了竹林。风中除了蝉鸣与水声，只有难以自抑的呻吟和喘息。

魔术师的手在从者身上逡巡。线条分明的腹部肌肉，微微凹陷的腰窝，逐渐变硬的乳首，魔术师抚摸着自己的哥哥，认真而沉醉，像是一个人偶使摆弄心爱的人偶。

伴随一声短促的叹息，从者射了魔术师满手。魔术师从容地将液体抹在从者胸前，低头开始舔弄。仍在高潮余韵中的从者无法忍受敏感处被如此对待，求饶般呼唤着佐助的名字。

佐助苦笑。他想，哥哥真是毫无经验，这种时候叫名字只会起到反效果吧。事实上，听到鼬叫出声的瞬间，他觉得自己硬得难受的分身差点就泄了出来。

把胸前的体液全部清理干净后，他从鼬的身上离开，开始脱自己的衣服。

出乎他的意料，理性竟然被鼬唤回了一些。必须要快，一个声音说。失去魔力供给的从者正在变得虚弱，他应该尽快把体液送入对方体内。可是心底的另一个自我却在反抗这意见。

（你爱他，想要他，除了他你什么都不想要。从很久以前便是这样。现在你得到了许可，想做什么都可以。他是如此温柔，无论你怎么做，他都绝不会反抗，你却打算公事公办，草草了事？）

那声音仿佛恶魔的低语，搅得佐助心神不宁。

「……佐助？」鼬用手肘撑起身体，仰头看着佐助。

「你走神了。」

佐助循声望去。从者侧卧着，黑色长发垂落于地，半露出来的肩头散发着朦胧的光。在白皙肌肤的衬托下，胸前那原本可怖的疤痕竟呈现出了一种超越常识的美，佐助下意识屏住了呼吸。

他艰难地移开目光，转向鼬的脸，微仰着头的从者流露出关心的神情。在他清澈的双眼中，佐助看见了月亮。

佐助抬起头。原来，厚重的云彩不知什么时候已经飘走，留下一轮弯月缀于深蓝色的天幕上。高大的竹林切割了天空，竹叶在风中颤动，于是忽闪的星星也像是跟着摇晃了起来。一切恍若梦境。

记忆中好像也有这样的风景。永生者闭上眼睛。

那是非常久远的过去。童年时，他拥有过一个相似的月夜。 那天，他逃掉无聊的家族宴会，独自出门练习忍术。夜半时分，鼬找到了他。他的衣服早已沾满泥点，肮脏不堪。于是鼬带他找到一条小溪，要他换上自己的衣服，然后拿着脏衣服跳进了水中。 他不知道鼬用了什么植物，总之不久之后，空气中弥漫着清香，干净的衣服也被扔了过来。

他把衣服摊好，等待哥哥用忍术把它们烘干。回过头，他看见鼬仍站在水中。虽然全身都湿透了，马尾和刘海都在不断滴水，鼬却像是没注意到一样，只是抬头望着天空。佐助跟随他的目光，看到了在竹林中摇曳的月亮。

是很美。可是幼年的他看了一会儿便将视线转回到哥哥身上。幽蓝夜色里，少年赤身裸体站在波光荡漾的水中，仿佛在发光。他那么出神地看着月亮，像是忘记了世间的一切。

佐助莫名感到心脏一阵抽紧。

很久之后，他在学校里学到了水中月，镜中花。他毫无困难地理解了这些词的含义。 虚幻之物，无法触碰，偏偏拥有摄人心魄的美，那份美比一切存在都要真实。 

他随即否定了这些愚蠢的东西。那时宇智波一族已经只剩下他和鼬两个人，这才是对他而言的真实。月读中的红色天空取代了所有夜晚的记忆。他不需要记得其他——或者说，不可以记得。

又过了很久，他终于明白那时自己心中的悸动是何含义。他是在本能地害怕。那个人的存在犹如梦幻泡影，下一个瞬间便可能消失不见。真是不可思议，有时候孩童的心能够直接领会本质。但也没有意义，他想。他追寻着哥哥的背影，奔跑着，奔跑着，拼死伸出手，却什么也握不住。

魔术师睁开眼睛。这一次不同，这一次，他可以把鼬留在身边。

 

由于缺少润滑，他进入得很艰难。魔术师从未觉得自己有这么笨拙。从者一定很痛，他额头上的汗珠说明了一切。也许还有撕裂伤，魔术师担心地想。他温柔地抚摸着从者，希望能让他好过一点。

「知更鸟胸口颜色的传说，哥哥听过吗？」

鼬摇头。

「它为在炼狱中受煎熬的灵魂们取来了水，但胸口却被烈火灼伤，因此成了红色。」

「这样啊。」

「嗯。我觉得那红色很美。」

进入得更深了一点，他俯身亲吻鼬胸口的伤痕。

这样毫无隔阂地与人谈话，对佐助来说是罕见的事情。

永生者铁则之一：远离人群。这并不是指佐助断绝了所有社交。恰恰相反，过去数年中，他积累了作为魔术师而言必备的资金和人脉。只不过，他关闭了与人深交的可能。这样做不只是为避免暴露秘密，更多的是出于本能。相遇意味着离别，美好的相遇等同于痛苦的离别。魔术师很聪明，不需要太多次经验就能明白这个道理。

在迦勒底召唤出鼬，第一次终结了他的孤独。

魔术师开始抽送。灼热潮湿的内壁带来的快感让他很难放缓速度，大脑模糊了，他怀疑自己就快要溶化在哥哥身上。

「痛吗？」

他对着从者耳语，把手探向对方的脸颊，触到的除了汗水再无其他，尤其眼角，一片干涩。

「你不用忍着，哭出来也可以。」

魔术师听到从者似乎笑了一声，又或许那是一声叹息？他无法分辨。

「我没有眼泪。」从者说。

佐助停止动作，真相划过脑海，像雷电劈开神经。他听到从者继续说。

「无辜的怪物……我是不可能哭的，大概人们如此认定吧，所以我无法流泪。」

鼬的语气平淡，佐助却感到自己再也动弹不得。话语荆棘一般缠住全身，回路中奔流的魔力突然断了线，疼痛感刻进了每一块肌肉。

英灵既没有心，也没有泪。

 

没有心，他还能感受痛吗？

没有泪，他还能表达痛吗？

 

杀人狂并不需要这些多余的东西。承担罪，背负无法理解的行动，扮演好怪物的角色，这便是世间的全部要求。

魔术师突然想到自己来迦勒底的理由。

宇智波鼬原本是不可能被召唤的，因为他是一个反英雄。反英雄，那是指即便被世间认为属于“恶”，却仍被定义为英雄的存在。虽然是恶名，但世间存在对他的信仰，流传着他的故事，因此宇智波鼬才得以成为英灵。

但是迦勒底的召唤系统是特别的，允许魔术师召唤正统英雄之外的英灵。这是他接受招募的最大理由。并不是为了人类的未来，魔术师想要的报酬仅有一个，那就是见到自己的哥哥。

他被迫想起了长久以来刻意无视的事实：Assassin一直都是被当作怪物的英灵。

埋葬在记忆深处的过去从墓穴中爬了出来，幽暗潮湿的气息钻入他的鼻腔，令他几欲呕吐。

数百年里，他的宇智波鼬对任何人来说都并不存在。那个会思考、会痛苦、会哭泣的宇智波鼬不存在于世间任何地方。

无论生前死后，那个温柔的人从来没有被人需要。被需要的是，工具，替罪羊，猎奇的信仰之心，粉饰太平的论据，茶余饭后的谈资。

此刻，鼬正顺从地躺在他身下，忍受着异常的痛苦，并不出口抱怨。月光下伤痕如火焰，似要燃尽一切。

刻印于魔术师全身的魔力回路开始滑向失控，模拟神经的震颤像是要将他撕碎，四肢的痉挛无法停止，肺部正在被灼烧，视界中白光闪烁。疼痛蚀骨钻心，仿佛一千支苦无在体内切割。

「哈啊……」佐助勉强将自己撑起来，大口喘气，冷汗从下颌不断滴落。

燃烧，燃烧，燃烧！黑烟冲天，屋檐坠落。肉体烧焦的味道，孩童哭泣的声音。目之所及，全部染上红莲之色，就连天空也被点燃，化作炼狱之海倾覆而来。

又一次看到了。这景象佐助在梦里看过上百次。这是他曾经最大的愿望。既然这个世界将鼬作为柴薪，他便决定这才是与他们相配的结局。

眼前红黑色的疤痕在低语，投入红莲业火吧，拥抱所爱之人，与他一起化成灰烬。

「……佐助，佐助！」

察觉魔术师的异常，鼬迅速起身，将他搂入怀中，给他下了一个影响情绪的暗示。他的挣扎慢慢平息下来，眼神却仍旧游离。鼬拭去他脸上的汗水，捏住他的下巴逼他看向自己。

「没事了，没事了。看着我，佐助，快想起你该做什么。我们要离开特异点，回到迦勒底，不是吗？」

从者边说，边轻拍魔术师的脸颊。

「你要救我的，是不是？」

闻言，佐助忽然狠狠颤抖了一下，血红的眼睛逐渐恢复了清明。

「是啊，我要救你，哥哥……」他喃喃地说。

魔术师终于从魔力回路暴走的混乱中脱离。他抚摸着从者的眉眼，深呼吸了几次，将从者翻过身压在身下。

 

他像是要将鼬牢牢钉在地上。鼬抬起腰，不断被往前撞击，膝盖与手肘都磨破了皮。交合处的响声盖过了他的呜咽。从未抵达过的深处被研磨，被侵犯，奇异的快感伴随着带有魔力的体液仿佛正浇灌着他，将要开出盛大的花。

佐助在他的体内射了一次又一次。粘稠的液体一阵阵注入湿润紧致的后穴，有一些溢了出来，顺着大腿流下。被绞住吸入的感受让佐助一秒也不愿离开。他的分身如此完美地填满了鼬，他们像是生来就是为彼此而存在。他想要立刻返回迦勒底，借一支录音笔把鼬的呻吟录下来……不，真傻，他想，回去之后，他再也不需要任何替代品。欲望占据头脑时，他再也不需要鼬的衣服，鼬的床铺，鼬的照片。他会和鼬睡在一起，从此春宵共度。

就这样放任无上的愉悦支配大脑吧，可为什么内心如此淤塞，连呼吸也艰难无比？

几颗灼热的液体滴落在鼬光裸的脊背上。

魔术师意识到自己在哭泣。

宇智波鼬到底是什么？是怪物吧。他带给世间的恐怖成为了信仰的基础，英灵正是因此而诞生。大概真的不是人类吧？如果是人类，为什么要承担人无法承受的重负？

佐助伸出手拭去光洁背部上的泪迹。细腻的肌肤像是带有魔力，吸住了他的手掌。他抚摸着从者的肩胛骨。在他看来，那两块洁白的突起就像翅膀被扯断撕碎的遗迹。

 

「你在替我哭吗？」鼬忽然说。

佐助一怔，并未回答。虽然看不到鼬的脸，他能猜到此时鼬的表情。如果看到那个温柔的笑容，自己一定会更加不知所措。

「不必在意诅咒的事。你不需要看到我的眼泪才知道我的心情。我就算什么都不说，你对我的喜怒哀乐也全都了如指掌。如果真的有不明白的地方，开口问吧。我对你再也没有秘密可言。」

闻言，佐助停止了动作。过了一会儿，他说，「哥哥，为什么回应了迦勒底的召唤？」

英灵召唤系统，是为了守护人类的未来而存在。只有同意这一前提的英灵才可能被召唤。Assassin的具体理由，魔术师从未问过。

一阵短暂的沉默后，鼬终于开口。

「明明说好不用背后位的。」说完，从者灵巧地从魔术师身下挣脱。转瞬间，佐助被推倒在地，鼬俯身压了上去。

英灵遮住了月光。微风中他的前发轻轻飘动，掠过佐助的鼻尖。汗水与青草的气味包围了魔术师。

「是值得的。」英灵说。

鼬的气息就在咫尺之外。清澈的瞳孔和从前没有任何区别。佐助觉得从他开始记事起，那张脸就坚定而冷静，透露出聪慧和神秘。

「从来如此。」英灵补充道。 

佐助屏住呼吸，因为鼬的声音如此有说服力，他几乎就要同意了。可他知道这永远不会发生。怎么会值得呢？有什么东西可以与他的牺牲相提并论？哪怕到了宇宙毁灭的那一天，他也不会同意。

魔术师无奈地想，他们真是毫不相似的一对兄弟，总是站在彼此对面，尤其是在关键的事情上。

比如生与死。佐助听过一个说法，每个人都会死两次，第二次是被所有人遗忘。远在他亲手杀死宇智波鼬之前，哥哥便已经策划了自己的第二次死亡。

他绝不接受。

「其实，不流泪应该是好事呢。还是说，」从者轻轻笑了，「你在做的时候比较喜欢弄哭对方？那会增加你的兴致吗？」

「不要破坏严肃的气氛啊。」佐助笑着埋怨道。他将鼬搂在怀中亲吻，不给对方喘息的机会，堵住了任何话语。他们这样吻着彼此，像是会持续到时间尽头。

 

在这漫长的一吻中，永生的魔术师终于回忆起了最初的理由。

即便要让灵魂遭受时光的侵蚀，即便注定只能孤身走过尘世的风沙，即便得不到任何抚慰，他也不曾后悔的理由。

我想起来了，哥哥。

为什么要追求不老不死？

因为必须活下去。

为什么必须活下去？

——因为，我是你存在的证明。


End file.
